Completing His Bucket List
by caskett.vs.stanathan
Summary: So I got this idea from Castle's bucket list. Set post-Always, Beckett and Castle have been together for about a month or so and Beckett's back at the precinct. T just in case ;
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I got the idea for this from Castle's bucket list. They are numbers (in this order in the story) 25: convert entire apartment into blanket fort, 22: get invited to Richard Branson's private island, 14: swim with dolphins, 15: swim with sharks, 16: punch a shark, 23: get kicked off Richard Branson's private island.

_**Chap 1: Blanket Fort**_

**Unlike my other stories, this is actually set after Always when Castle and Beckett are officially Caskett!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Castle :( if you've read / are reading _Sisters_ you will have read my attempts at becoming Castle's owner.

* * *

"Rick! What the hell are you doing?" Kate's voice yells.

I try to poke my head out of the sheets to look at her but can't manage to, so I settle for saying, calmly, back "Number 25 on my Bucket List: convert entire apartment into blanket fort!"

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking." She says slowly, punctuating each word.

"Nope! Care to join me?" And then as a quite afterthought I add, "If you can find me."

"You're officially insane! You want _me_ to _help you_ turn the _whole_ _loft _into a _blanket fort_?" She asks incredulously.

Her form comes into view, eyes scanning under the sheets looking for me.

Her eyes finally settle on me and she asks, "What are you on? Has Martha given you something to drink? I mean, you're a man-child, sure… But…but this is crazy!"

"Come on Kate. You know you want to. Reach in to that inner child. Set little Katie Beckett free." I coax her.

Her eyes narrow as she looks at me. "Fine, but if you tell anyone about this. You're. Dead." She hisses.

"And I believe you. So, I swear I won't tell anyone." I say, subtly crossing my fingers behind my back.

* * *

Three hours later I am sitting on the ground with Kate between my legs, her back resting on my chest, two glasses of wine beside us and the bottle sitting on the coffee table a metre away.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" She says, amazed. "So, what else is on your Bucket List?"

"How about I tell you the ones I've already crossed off?"

"Mmm." She hums, "Okay."

"Number 1: See the Bucket List."

"Genius." I can feel her rolling her eyes at me.

"Number 2: Own a Ferrari. Number 6: Raise an amazing daughter."

"Done." She agrees with me.

"Number 10: Have one of my books made into a graphic novel. Number 11: have one of my books made into a movie. That would be the one that you inspired." I whisper in her ear, making her giggle and playfully swat at my arm around her stomach. "Number 17: Drink a $25,000 bottle of scotch."

"No way!" She exclaims. "Have you really?"

"Mhm. I'd be happy to share my next bottle with you."

"Maybe you should just continue with your list, Romeo." She suggests.

"Ummm. Where was I up to?" I visualise the list in my mind. "17. Okay, so the next one I've crossed off would be… Ah, yes. Number 21: Get arrested for something awesome!"

"Let me guess: riding the police horse naked."

"Uh, you forgot that I stole the police horse, and _then_ rode it naked. But yeah, that's the one. And next is number 26: Learn Mandarin."

"You know how to speak a different language?"

"Yep! Bet you can't speak Mandarin."

"No, but I speak fluent French, Italian, Russian, Spanish, German and Irish and broken Japanese, Brazilian and Polish."

"Shut the front door!" I exclaim.

She twists her neck to look at me. "That's my line."

"Yeah, yeah. But do you really know all of them?"

"I do. Maybe you can teach me Mandarin and I'll teach you a language of your choice. And the curse words of them all." She bargains.

"Deal!" Now I can swear at Mother without her having a clue. "What was I up to?"

"26."

"Okay, yep, I've got it. Number 30: Own a bar. Number 31: Quit using AOL. Number 34," I pause before continuing, unsure of how wise it is to tell her the next one, "Learn to juggle chainsaws."

"What?" She chokes on, and spits out, the mouthful of wine she just sipped from the glass.

"Yeah, I learnt how to juggle chainsaws. I never said I learnt how to juggle chainsaws that were actually on."

She shakes her head. "I've said it about a million times in the last three hours, but I'll say it again anyway: you're _crazy_!"

"Can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Well, you love me anyway."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She says sarcastically. At least, I think it's sarcastically.

I decide to let her jibe pass and continue with my list, "Number 39: Visit every IKEA."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Number 41: Own property on the moon."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

She continues anyway, "What's the point of owning a block of land on the moon? It's pointless. I mean, we can't live there."

"That's beside the point. People say 'I own land in Antarctica' and I say 'Well, I own a house in New York, a house in the Hamptons, and property on the moon. So, there; beat that'."

"You're pathetic."

"What is this? Bring Castle Down day? You haven't said anything nice to me since you came in. Which reminds me: how exactly did you get in?"

"With a key. Duh."

"But I never gave you a key."

"I borrowed yours and got it copied."

"When?"

"After my apartment blew up."

"You've had a key to my loft for two years?"

"Yes. So?"

"Oh my God! You've had a key to my apartment for two years!"

"Again, I ask: so? You got a key to my new apartment as soon as I got it. We're even. But you're getting off topic. Let's finish this list of yours then go back to talking about apartment keys."

"Oooo-kay. I just did 41, right?" She nods. "So then I'm up to 46: Literally lose pants gambling."

"Is that how you ended up naked on that police horse?"

I smile sheepishly, "Maaaaaybe. Anyway, the last one is number 49: See all of the Twilight Zone episodes, again."

"Do you have them on DVD?"

"No, I have them on BluRay."

"Can we watch them?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." I crawl over to the TV and open the cabinet full of DVDs and BluRay disks underneath it. I find the first disk of Twilight Zone and put it in the player. Just as the 'Do Not Pirate' ads come on the phone starts ringing.

I stand up and run towards the phone sitting in its cradle in the kitchen. Well, run as well as possible when you're bent over and trying not to get tangled in sheets.

"Hello?" I answer the phone breathlessly.

* * *

**I'm sure you can guess who's on the phone...**

**Should I keep going with it? Please review and tell me!**

**If I do this will just be another little side project like Best Friends Day.**


	2. The Invitation

_**Chap 2: The Invitation**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle… Still plotting away though ;)

* * *

"Is this Richard Castle?" A woman's voice comes from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it is. May I help you?" I ask her.

"I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting over lunch."

"That depends. Are you some crazy fan wanting to hook up with me? Because I already have a girlfriend."

"Actually, I'm ringing on behalf of someone else. I've been asked to schedule a lunch with you for Richard Branson. I'm his secretary, Julia."

"You want me to have lunch with Richard Branson?" I ask as Kate comes over to me.

"Yes. Is that possible? It would need to be before Friday, because he's only in New York until then. Does Wednesday suit you?" Julia asks.

"Umm, yeah sure. Wednesday's fine. But can I bring someone with me?"

"Yes, but only one other person."

"Okay, can you hold on for a minute?"

"Of course."

I pull the phone away from my head and cover the mouth-piece with my hand before speaking to Kate. "Do you want to come meet Richard Branson with me?"

"The _Virgin_ guy?"

"Yeah." I nod my head excitedly at her.

"Okay. But are you sure Alexis won't want to go?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, Alexis'll be fine. So you wanna come?"

A small smile forms on Kate's mouth as she says, "I suppose."

"Great!" I place a quick kiss on her lips before talking back into the phone: "So, Wednesday sounds great and I've just organised my plus-one. I think I know where we can go for lunch."

* * *

Tuesday passes quickly and uneventfully, with Beckett's team having no body drops and before I realise it's Wednesday.

I look down at my watch and say "Beckett, we need to leave in an hour and a half."

"Mmm. Okay." She says without looking up from the paperwork she is reading.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"'Beckett, we need to leave in an hour and a half'." She repeats, again without looking up.

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Espo seeing as you're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Castle! You heard what Gates said. You screw up, you distract us, you so much as bump her in the break room and you're gone! Permanently."

"I know." I sigh. "It's just that paperwork is so boring."

"I agree. And on that note, feel free to help me with some of it."

"Uh, yeah… Not gonna happen." I stand and walk over to Esposito's desk, sitting on the edge of it. "So, whatcha doin?" I ask him.

"What do you think? The same as you're girlfriend. Absolutely nada. This is the part of being a cop that I hate."

"We could play a game." I suggest.

"Castle. We're not five. Well, I'm not; I'm not so sure about you."

"Haha very funny. I meant on the computer. We could play poker or something."

"Aren't we all playing that on Saturday for real?"

"Fine then. I'll go do something with Ryan."

"No Mr Castle, you won't. You will go back over to Beckett's desk and stay there." Gates's voice says from behind me.

I pout and walk back over to Beckett's desk.

As I sit down I see the smirk on her face and say to her, "Don't."

* * *

Kate and I walk into Q3 after stopping at my apartment so she could change out of her work clothes and into a black dress.

Fingers intertwined, we make our way to the counter.

"Excuse me, we are supposed to have a lunch with Richard Branson." I say to the woman behind the desk.

"Ah yes. Hello Detective Beckett. Mr Castle. Sir Branson is already here. I'll just get Maddie and she'll take you through to him."

The woman goes through a set of doors and comes back a minute later with the stunning blonde beside her.

"Becks!" Maddie says and throws her arms around Kate.

"Hey Madds!" Kate says, hugging her friend back.

"So, you've upgraded, huh? You go from dating jocks to celebrities." Maddie says, winking at Kate.

"Shut up." Kate mumbles, shoving Maddie playfully.

I like seeing this side of Kate, the side that only ever appears when Maddie's around, the side that is carefree teenage Kate Beckett, the side that is teenage Kate Beckett who's Mum wasn't murdered.

"Hey, Rick." Maddie says to me. "So, has she been behaving herself?"

"Nope. Not that I'm complaining."

Maddie laughs and begins walking, calling over her shoulder, "Come on Casanova. Wouldn't want to keep Sir Mr Virgin waiting for you."

As we follow Maddie down a hallway I whisper in Kate's ear. "I want to be Sir Richard Castle."

She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Of course you do."

I poke my tongue out at her just as the Maddie opens a door and says, "Sir Branson, Mr Castle and Detective Beckett have arrived."

I quickly pull my tongue back into my mouth and look up to see none other than Richard Branson smirking at me. I see Kate out of the corner of my eye biting her lip and trying to suppress her laugh.

"Mr Castle, Miss Beckett, it's lovely to get this opportunity to meet you both. I'm a huge fan of your novels, Mr Castle, and an ummm, _admirer_ of Detective Heat."

"Thank you." I reply and see Kate blushing slightly at the mention of her alter ego.

"Thank you for bringing them in, Miss Queller. We should be ready to order in ten or so minutes."

"Yes Sir." Maddie bobs her head at Sir Branson and walks back past us, whispering in Kate's ear on the way, "Full report later. I'll call you."

"So, Mr Castle," Sir Branson says as we eat our meals, "As I said earlier I'm a huge fan of your work. The way you write is just… Thrilling. It's absolutely marvellous. As you are probably aware, a few of my favourite actors and musicians have been invited to stay at my island, and I was wondering if you would like to be the first guest author. And of course, first guest muse." He says to Kate.

"Are you inviting us to stay at your island?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am." He nods his head.

"Your _private_ island?" I clarify.

"That would be the one."

"Are you serious?" I exclaim.

"Yes, I am. 100 per cent." He says, laughing at my enthusiasm. "Is he always like this?" He asks Kate.

She rolls her eyes. "Worse, usually."

"Why thank you for your support, dear." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, any time darling." She purrs back, winking at me.

* * *

"So, where were you guys for three hours?" Ryan asks us as we walk back into the precinct.

"Not having sex during work hours, I hope." Esposito adds.

"No, actually. We were just getting invited to Richard Branson's _private island_." Beckett replies smoothly.

"What?" Esposito asks, just as Ryan says, "Really?"

"Well, actually, _I_ was getting invited to Richard Branson's private island; she just invited herself." I say.

"Did not! He said 'first guest author and first guest muse'!" Kate says to me.

"Yeah, you know he just wants to sleep with you." I say.

"Does not."

"Actually he probably does." Esposito agrees with me, Ryan nodding his head in agreement, too.

Beckett glares at the three of us before stalking to her desk, heels clicking behind her.

* * *

**How was that? Hopefully it lived up to your expectations. **

**If you want anything specific happen on the island, feel free to PM me or put it in your review.**


End file.
